Here's To The Future
by holyc0w
Summary: Sixteen year old Quinn is alone an pregnant. Abandoned by her parents and sent to live with her loving aunty in La Push, a tiny reservation, Quinn has lost everything. Her friends, family, home, boyfriend and popularity. Is there any hope for her? Will a certain werewolf change her luck forever or is she destined to be lost?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hai derrr, this is my first ever fanfic, so be nice ;D **

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter One**

**"**I can't believe you're doing this to me!" I yelled with an edge of hurt in my voice. I couldn't believe they was doing this to me, especially now. "You brought this on yourself Quinn, don't try and blame this on us." I wanted to take her "you brought this on yourself" crap and throw it in her face. I was so confused. "So you're throwing me out? Now? When I need you the most?" I sad, a tear running down my face. My father stood up, and I was instantly afraid of what he would do. "I am going to set the microwave timer. You have ten minutes to get your things and get the hell out of my house. Your mother will drop you to the airport and your aunt Jenna will pick you up on the other side. Now move." By the time he had finished saying this, tears were streaming down my face. "Now get that thing out of my house." My sadness was immediatly overcome with anger. "It's just a BABY!" I cried. "Exactly Quinn, a baby, you're sixteen for god sake!" My mother said, a tear rolling ow her face. "Then you should have done something when you found out I was pregnant." I said with tears still visibly rolling down my cheeks. Mom looked taken aback. "You knew?" My Dad cried, "She told me nothing." I laughed with no humour. "But you knew! You knew and you just pushed it aside, like you always do when I needed you the most. I needed my mom!" My voice broke at the last line. I took one last look at them before I headed up to my room.

As I packe my things, I realized this was possibly the last time I would be in this room, in this house even. Surprisingly, I wasn't that upset about it. Sure I would miss my friends, and my family but they had made their choice. The thing I was heartbroken about, even though I would never admit it was not being in glee club anymore. I had to tell them eventually, and I would, but I was running out of time.

Within ten minutes, I had mostly every essential thing packed. I mean, I didn't really need clothes because I was going to be even fatter when this baby decided to make itself known. I had nothing but Glee and Puck holding me here now, and I highly doubted he would notice my absence, or care, but I decided to text him non the less.

**To:Puck**

Finn came to my house after he found out the truth. We're over, my parents know and they're sending me to my aunts house in Washington. If you're interested I'll let you know about the baby, tell everyone in glee that I'm sorry.

Quinn.

I sighed as I pressed send. What had happened to me? Just a month ago I was head cheerio, the most popular girl at school, chairperson of the celibucy club and dating the quarterback of the football team. Now, it's all gone to hell. I have nothing. No family, no cheerios, no home, no friends, no boyfriend, and I'm pregnant. I honestly don't know how this can get any worse. The only upside was that aunt Jenna was a really cool person, she wouldn't judge me on one mistake like my parents. She woudln't abandon me.

I heard the microwave ding. I sighed, and decided to give my parents a kick. I fished in my purse for the sonogram picture, and slipped it under my pillow.

I headed for the door, turning only once to look back at my old room, putting my hand on my stomach, and walking out the door.

A/N I know this is disappointingly short but I just want to see if anyone is actually reading! Review so I know you are :)

Much Love


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to the one person who reviewed to the last chapter, you are very cool ;D I know the chapters are kinda short but im stll getting used to the whole thing, so pm or review your opinions, would be appreciated ;)**

**Chapter Two**

The car trip to the airport was silent. I had nothing to say to my mother at this point, what kind of mother leaves her sixteen year old daughter alone when she needs her the most? I didn't even say goodbye as I stepped out of the black Mercedes and made my way into the terminal. Jenna had prebooked the ticket and sent the details on to me, so I didn't have to worry about that at least. I glanced at my phone to see the time, **17:02**, which meant I still had an hour and 28 minutes left to go before my flight. As I looked at my phone I saw that I had a message, from Puck, surprisingly.

**From:Puck**

Sry 2 hear that, i guess il b expectin a visit 4rm Finn then, about the baby, il let u no, have nt decided wat i wanna do yet. Take care.

Puck

I sighed, illiterate fool. I took a seat in one of the available gray chairs in the departure waiting room, you know the ones that hurt your back and make your butt numb? Yes them. As soon as I sat down a wave of sickness hit me and I frantically looked around to see if there was a bathroom close by, Cmon Quinn puking in the middle of the airport isn't the best way you could leave Ohio. Finally, a bathroom on the far side of the room came into view. I jogged, trying to look as normal as possible for someone who feels like she wants to puke up a foetus. Reaching the bathroom doort after what felt like an eternity I pushed it open, great, people were in there. I went to the furthest door down that I could find, and went inside. I'm pretty sure I heard a few people say "ew" but at that moment in time I honestly did not give one fuck. I flushed the toilet and wiped my mouth clean, before opening the door and stepping out. "You alright hun?" An elderly woman asked genuinely concerned. Her soft face made me feel like crap, why wouln't my mom be like that with me? I didn't think, however, she needed to know my business, so I just smiled softly and said "Yeah I'm good thanks, just had a bad burito" As usual. I wondered how many bad buritos you could have in a month, I think I might have set a world record. Her "If you're sure, the food here isn't the best" Snapped me out of my thoughts fairly lively. I laughed quietly and made my way over to the sink and mirror area. Looking in the mirror depressed me even more. My blonde hair was in a devestating state, and my eyes were bloodshot and my face was tear stained. Luckily for me, I had brought some makeup with me. I quickly brushed up on my makeup and headed back to wait for my flight to be called.

The whole puking thing had passed a half hour so I went into the brightly coloured and nicely displayed book shop and browsed for a good ten minutes. Finally deciding on a Sara Shepard book, I payed and quickly left.

Before I knew it my flight number was called, I stood up and made my way towatds the gate. Washington, here I come.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

Not a new chapter, just wanted to say that I am so dissapointed that over a hundred of you read this story and only two people bothered reviewing, I mean, whats the point of reading it if I said in my account that I wasn't updating until I get some reviews? But thank you to the people that HAVE reviewed, its so much appreciated.

Please guys, its what keeps me going!

Laura x


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I'm in a writing mood today so expect at least two chapters to make up or lost time :) **

**PS: I don't use Microsoft word cus I deleted it by accident :L So sorry for any mistakes! :)**

**Chapter 3 (four if you're being technical :P)**

The flight wasn't that bad, if you cosider an annoying seven year old kid kicking the back of your chair for the whole thing and an old man coughing like his lung was about to come up at any moment, fun. It wasn't long either which was good because I felt like crap for most of it, and I couldn't wait to lie down. When we finally landed, I made my way to the baggage pickup area, straining my neck to see if I could spot Jenna, ah, there are those familiar curls, I thought as I made my way over to see her. Excitement grew higher as I got closer, I hadn't seen her in months. Jenna was my mothers sister, they weren't close. She had long curly brown hair and tanned skin, she had no children and was single, she lived in Forks, where I woul be living too, She was young too, 29 to be exact, and my favorite relative, she was so carefree and fun to be around.

"Quinny!" I heard her call, I smiled.

"Hey Jenna! How are you doing?" I asked, hugging her tightly.

"Oh you know me, I'm good! It's so good to see you, allthough I do wish the circumstances were better" She frowned, lines appearing in her tanned skin, my face fell, not again..

It was like she had read my mind, "Anyways, I'm sure you've had enough of a lecture, lets go! She said taking my luggage and gesturing for me to follow her. "Thanks for agreeing to take me in Jenna, you didn't have to and I really appreciate it" I said nervously, half afraid she would tell me to leave if she knew she didn't have to put up with me."Don't be silly! What kind of aunty would I be if I let my favorite niece down when she needs me? And anyway, I missed you kiddo! And after all this I'm hoping to get the baby named after me" She joked sarcastically, winking. I laughed, "You never know! Although I haven't been told if it's a boy or a girl yet, I haven't been to the doctor at all" I said smiling. "Aw, well we'll go to the hospital during the week, when you've been settled in and arrange an appointment" She smiled down at me, "Thanks Jenna" I said smiling.

We finally reached Jenna's Audi Q7 in the middle of the left parking lot, after what seemed like hours. The airport in DC was huge..

I was distracted from my thoughts by Jenna opening the passenger door for me, the car was beautiful. "Wow Jenna, the car is stunning" I said in awe as she returned from putting my luggage in the trunk, she turned and grinned, "I know, it's my baby, I love it!" She laughed, I smiled as we pulled out of the airport and headed for Forks."So, whats Forks like?" I questioned, wondering what my new home would be like. "Oh honey, didn't your mom tell you? I moved away from Forks two years ago, I live in La Push now, with Billy." She said, taking her eyes off the rosd momentarily. "Billy?" I asked, confusion painting my features. "Billy, my fiancé Billy? Your mom never told you?" She asked, clearly shocked by this revelation. "No she didn't, and wheres La Push?" I questioned, "Oh its beautiful, it's a reservervation about a half hour from Forks, it's very quaint, you'll love it!" She grinned, "And maybe you'll like Jacob, Billys son too! He's your age" She grinned, I blushed, "Jenna! I'm pregnant and I didn't even know you were engaged, I highly doubt I'll get a boyfriend here, especially someone who's going to be my cousin" I giggled, she laughed loudly, "Oh I forgot you guys were practicaly related!" She continued laughing for the most part of the trip, then I saw the sign, ** Welcome to Forks.**

About forty minutes later, we pulled into a place called "La Push". I looked out my window, dieing to get a taste of where I would be living for the next while, it was very quiet, like I

only saw about two people every minute. There was lines of houses, and roads leading up to what I suspected to be more houses, I guessed this was the main part of town, there was a small diner, a library, a town hall and an office, I smiled happily, maybe it would be a good

change from the busy surroundings of Lima. We drove further out on to the outskirts, and

pulled up into a small road, and almost immedietly turned left, I saw loads of houses with

beautiful porches and backyards, I could be happy here, I thought. We pulled up to a white medium sized two storey house with a front porch that contained a bench and some flowers.

"Welcome home Quinny," Jenna said putting her hand on my shoulder.

**A/N If i get some reviews, I'll update a new chapter tonight :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you to the people that reviewed the last chapter, it's so much appreciated :) Well, my parents are leaving tonight and I don't have anything else to do, so I'll robably update more this evening :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The house in a word, was stunning. It wasn't too big, which I appreciated, but it wasn't small either. When you entered the front door, you were met by two small tables on either side of the door with a vase containing tulips on each table. Two big arches on either side of the wall showed a small living room and a kitchen, with a dining area in front. On the left of the hall there was a windy, curved stairs leading up to the second storey. It was beautiful.

"Wow Jenna, the house is great!" She smiled. "Thanks Quinn, to be honest it wasn't like this when I firt moved in, but I got my way!" She grinned, and I laughed. "So when do I get to meet Billy and Jacob?" I asked. "Ooo good idea! I'm pretty sure he's at Charlies and Jake is at Sam and Emily's but they'll be home for dinner" She said, "Now, lets show you your room!" She lead me up the stairs and onto the light wooden floors of the landing, it was a small upstairs with four doors, two on each side. She lead my to the second one on the right and opened the door. I smiled as I looked inside, placing my hand on my non- existent bump. It was painted a soft lilac, with a double bed with a wooden frame and black sheets that had its head against the wall. On each side there was small beside tables with a lamp on either one. On the far side of the room there was a computer desk, with room for my mac, I noticed. There was a wadrobe, a dresser, and a door leading into what I guessed to be a bathroom. On the right side of the room there was a a beige woven crib, I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it. "Do you like it?" Jenna asked, smiling. "I love it! Its perfect, thank you so much" I said as i hugged her tightly. "Well I'm going to go put on dinner, you get settled in" She left quietly, shutting the door behind her.

I put my bags on the floor, and looked out of the window at my new surroundings. There was puddles in places, indicating that there had been some sort of rain, oh well, something new to get used to. I began unpacking my clothes and sorting them into the different piles and storing them in the wardrobe and dresser. I had only brought a few clothes, my mom had surprisingly gotten me a credit card behind my Dads back and promised to fund it. I decided to take a shower, the long flight paired with all the new changes had taken it's toll, and I smelled. Opening the door to the ajoining bathroom, I turned the shower up to its hottest and climbed in.

Twenty minutes later, I come out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself and my hair. I quickly dried off and changed into a white babydoll dress with tiny black polkadots, and a blue short cardigan and white ballet flats. I dried off my long blonde hair and twisted my fringe into the left side of my head, securing it with a pretty clip. I went for my usual minimal makeup look and then got my iMac carrier bag that my mom had gotten me in New York on one of her trips. I set it up quickly, not bothering to turn it on when I heard a truck pull up in the driveway. I looked out to see a teenager boy, not much older than me looking lifting a man in a wheelchair out of the truck. Billy and Jake, I guessed. I went downstairs to meet them, going into the kitchen to give Jenna a hand with dinner. "Hey Jenna, need a hand?" I asked, "Nah I'm good, Billy and Jake are home" she smiled. I smiled nervously, what if they didn't like me? What if Billy hated me and forced Jenna to kick me out? What if- I was distracted from my thought by a "Smells good hon!" And the wheeling in of Billy by Jacob. They both looked at me, I smiled nervously. "Jake, Billy, this is my niece, Quinn" Jenna smiled wiping her hands on her apron. "Hello" I said, as I smiled at both of them. "Pleasure to meet you" Billy grinned and stuk his hand out, I laughed and shook it, glad to see he didn't hate me yet. "Hey hows it going?" Jacob asked and gave me a quick hug, I was surprised by how huge he was, and not in like a fat way, he was massive, really tall and muscular, even bigger than Puck. He was also extremely hot, temperature wise, not that he was ugly or anything. He had really russet colored skin and smelled like fine trees and fresh air, he smeled gooood.. He had a tattoo also, I realized, thought I couldn't make out what it was. "Thank you for taking me in Billy" I said smiling at him, "No problem, any relative or friend of Jenna's is welcome anytime" He wheeled over towards Jenna and squeezed her hand gently, she blushed, awww. "Now if you'll excuse me I gotta call Harry, Charlie said a few hikers have been killed up towards to mountain, so don't go up near there Quinn"

"Wasn't planning on it" I smiled. "Whens dinner ready?" Jake asked, looloing at Jenna. She rolled her eyes, "Jake you eat like a horse!" She giggled, "About an hour though, why don't you show Quinn around La Push?" She suggested, stirring a pan of sauce as she spoke. "Sure why not?" Jacob said, smiling at me, "Lets go"

"Alright!" I grinned and followed him out the door.

"So how you liking La Push?" He asked as we made our way into the main street. "I haven't really seen much of it, but it seems nice, quiet" I said as I dodged a pile of dog you know what on the street,feeling ill. "Ah I'll show you around, it won't take long" He smiled. I swear God or Karma or whatevers in charge hates me. As soon as he said this the heavens opened, it began lashing.

"Oh crap! Um, I have an idea, I'll take you to Sam and Emilys," He said, "It's only a little bit away from here" I nodded, quikly, feeling like a drowned rat. He kust have noticed my shivering, because he immedietly took off his hoodie and handed it to me, I looked up, shook my head and said "No no, you must be cold too, I'm fine" I reassured him, but he was having none of it. "Nah I'm good,Quileute's temperature run higher than most people, I barely notice the cold,and plus I don't want you to get sick, what with the baby and all"I looked down, well damn, I thought. "Oh,so Jenna told you"I muttered,putting on his massive hoodie,"Yeah, don't be embarressed,everybody makes mistakes."He smiled, I looked at him and smiled."You, Jenna and Billy seem to be the only people that think that" I half joked, "Screw everyone else then" He grinned, and I laughed.

Before I knew it we had a arrived at a little house off of the street. It was cute, two storey little cottage. I guessed it was Sam and Emilys.

"Cmon," He said, "I'll introdue you to everyone" He smiled and lead me into a small kitchen where I almost fainted. There was about thirteen boys (or men) sitting down laughing and conversing, They all looked like Jake, tall, muscular and gorgeous, I wondered if they were related. Some of them were bigger than Jake and some were a little smaller, but they were all huge. "Hey guys," Jake said, and they all turned and looked at us, I lowered my head, feeling shy. "This is Quinn, Jenna's niece from Ohio, Quinn, this is Sam, Emily, Leah, Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth, Collin, Brady and Jared.

I looked up.

**A/N This chapter is longer than usual because I wanted to get the wolfpak in somewhere :) hope you enjoyed! Review me some suggestions and your thoughts, or PM me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you so much to whoever reviewed the last chapter, makes my day! :) Happy Fathers Day everyone aswell :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

They all smiled and said hello, but one of them just stared at me, mouth and eyes wide open, Jared I think his name was? He was looking at me like I just told him he had won 100 million dollars or something, but I couldn't help but stare back. He was gorgeous. His deep brown eyes were filled with lots of emotions, awe, surprise, happiness, and something else I couldn't place. I heard someone mention an "oh crap" in the background but I paid no attention. I was totally transfixed by him. Someone coughed loudly, breaking my concentration. I blushed. "Jared can you come help me with something for a second?" The one I remembered as Sam called, Jared tore his eyes away from me, and nodded unsurely,"Um. yeah, s-s-sure" He muttered and followed Sam out of the back door. What the hell was going on? I stood in confusion for a second, before a young womans voice broke through the silence. "Hey Quinn, my names Emily, I'm Sams fiancé" She smiled. I held in my gasp as I saw the left side of her face. Three long ugly scars ruined her left side. I looked away, not wanting to stare. I looked at her again, and smiled. "Hey Emily"

Jake looked down at me and said "I'm gonna go help Sam, be right back" he smiled. I nodded and turned to face everyone else. "So you're Jenna's niece right? Never seen you before" I beautiful girl with short black hair mentioned. "Leah" Emily frowned at her, shaking her head. "What? I'm just saying, if you've come to take advantage of her and Billy because you got sick of your pretty little perfect life in Ohio, feel free to leave" She sneered and picked up an apple. Jared, Sam and Jake appeared just as she finished her sentence. I thought my jaw was going to dislocate itself, so I shut it. Jared was glaring at her, his whole body shaking. "What the hell Leah!" He yelled. I was in shock. This was all so weird. "Jared, calm down" Emily said plaing her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "I will when she apologizes!" I decided to speak up, it was kind of my fault after all. "It's alright" I said quietly. They all turned to look at me, Jareds expression softening when he saw me, I smiled at him shyly. Emily saved us from a potentially awkward silence by annoucning the food was ready, I have never seen a group of over sized teenagers move so fast in my whole life, I was starting to like Emily. Jared stayed put, looking at me, "Sorry about earlier" He said, "My names Jared Thail" I smiled, "Don't worry about it, I'm Quinn Fabray" He grinned, "What brings you to La Push?" I looked down, he obviously didn't know and I didn't want him to think I was a total slut, so I lied. "Uh, visiting my aunt" I said nervously. "Oh cool! Jennas awesome" He grinned. I laughed, "Yeah she's pretty cool" Just then Jacob appeared, "We should get going Quinn, Jenna said dinner would be ready soon" My smile faltered a little, I was enjoying spending time with Jared, and even thought I didn't know him I didn't want it to end. "Oh alright, bye Jared" I smiled, "See you at school tomorrow?" He asked, my sadness was gone, "Oh yeah sure, see you" I said walking out the door with Jake.

"So what the hell happened there?" I asked as soon as we were back on the main street. He looked nervous, "What do you mean?" I looked at him, "You know exactly what I mean" "Oh, um, I think Jared just likes you is all" He chuckled, I blushed, and we walked the rest of the way in silence.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up, from possibly the nicest sleep I've had since I found out I was pregnant. I looked at the clock, 7am, it read. I had school soon, first day, great. I sighed and got out of bed, making it after me, Jenna had enough to do without cleaning my room. I got in the shower and had a quick wash, getting out and drying off. I dressed in a dark blue high waisted skirt, with a white blouse tucked in and paired it with a dark blue cardigan and black ballet flats. I did my minimal makeup and dried my hair, curling it slightly and pushing my fringe and some hair back with a red headband. I grabbed my bag , throwing my iPhone, purse, money and books and pens into it. I took a deep breath and went downstairs to grab breakfast. "Morning Quinny!" Jenna called cheerily. "Morning" I said, and smiled at her. "I made eggs for breakfast, that okay with you?"

"uh sure, sounds good!" I smiled. Jake came pounding down the stairs, "Morning girlies!" He grinned, I laughed, he was always so happy. I suddenly got a whiff of te eggs that were for breakfast, and made a beeline for the bathroom, and puked my guts up, not literally, duh.I slid and sat on the floor, what were people going to think of me when they found out I was pregnant? I sighed, standing up and brushing my teeth. I made my way back out to the kitchen where Jenna was looking at my symathetically. "Here honey" She said and handed me a fruit salad and a yoghurt, I smiled at her apprecietively. Jake came in, and smiled when he saw I was alive. "I'll give you a ride to school if you would like, I'm in your grade anyway" He grinned. "Thanks Jake" I smiled and finished my breakfast, calling out a goodbye to Jenna as I made my way through the door.

After a short drive, we pulled up at La Push high school. I looked out the window, jeans, hoodies and converse were everywhere. Great, I felt like an outcast already. Oh well, at least I made an effort, I laughed to myself.

I took a deep breath, and got out of the car, already gaining stares.

Lets get this over with.

**A/N I've never written anything like this before, so your suggestions are greatly appreciated! So is your feedback :) Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n Aw you guys are seriously the best :') Trying my best to update everyday :-) Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

It felt like everyone was staring at me. Probably because they were and for once in my life I hated it. "Everyones staring at me" I muttered to Jake as he looked down at me. "Don't worry, it's only cause you're new, they'll get over it eventually" He smiled as we reached the entrance. "Hey man!" A familliar voice that I recognized as Embry called and jumped down from a wall. I laughed at him and he grinned at me. "Hey Quinn" I looked up to see Jared looking at me, I smiled automaticaly, "Hey" He grinned and Embry made a puking noise, I stuck my tongue out at him and they all laughed. "Have you been to the admissions bord yet?" Jared asked, and I shook my head. "I'll bring you!" He grinned, I laughed, "Sure, let's go"

People were still staring as we made our way to the admissions bord, and it was making me feel really uncomfortable. Suddenly a barbie wannabe dressed in hot pink capris and a white strapless corset paired with a yellow bag and black heeled sandals and had her bleach blonde hair in a tight pony stepped in front of us, and glared. She didn't say anything, just glared, I had seriously had enough of this. "Hey!" I said as I took out my phone, "I could take a picture and send it to you" Jared snorted, and her face turned to one of shock, and she moved out of the way. "NIce" Jared commented, "Thanks haha, I'm sick of everyone staring at me" I said, looking up at him. He was sooo tall..

"Of course they would, you're beautiful" My mouth fell open, and I blushed, he chuckled. "Thanks" I muttered, he smiled. We finally reahced the desk, and a woman whos name tag read "Ms West" looked up, "I'm Quinn Fabray, todays my first day" I said, "Oh of course! Welcome to La Push" I thanked her and she handed me a timetable and told me I needed to go see the nurse, so she could asses my medical health, my stomach dropped. I didn't Jared to know I was pregnant just yet, "Aah, Jared you can go back to class now, I'm fine" I said, he looked reluctant, "I don't want you to be alone" He frowned, my stomach arupted with butterflies, Quinn stop it! You can't start to like him, you don't know him and you're pregnant, come on. "I'll be fine, really" I smiled convincingly, "Okay, see you at lunch" He smiled. I waved and made my way to the nurses office, "Oh hello! Are you alrigh hon?" She asked, concern painting her native Ameircan features, "I'm here so you can asses my medical or something? It's my first day" I said, closing the door. "Oh of course! Come in, take a seat on the bed" I did as she said, "Okay, whats your full name?" She asked picking up a clipboard with a form attatched onto it.

"Age?"

"16"

"Date of birth?"

"16th of March 1996"

"Emergency contact?"

"Jenna Williams"

"Billy's fiancé?" She smiled, "Yeah" I smiled, laughing.

"Any health problems?" Crap, this was the one I was hoping to avoid, I looked down.

"I'm pregnant" I muttered.

She gasped, "Oh my, do you parents know?" She questioned, I nodded, "That's why I'm here, they kicked me out" I continued to stare at the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry hon, how far along are you?" I shook my head, "I don't know, I'm going to the hospital later this week, but please keep this to yourself, I don't want people knowing yet"

She nodded understandingly, "Of course I will" I smiled, "You can go to class now" I nodded, stood up and smoothed my clothes down. "Thank you!" I called as I left the room. I looked at my timetable, my first class was English with Mr Cameron in room 87, which I noticed, wasn't too far away. I got to the classroom quickly, only getting lost once, and knocked on the door. "Who are you?" The teacher asked, I noticed everyone was staring at me, and whispering, I also noticed Jared was in this class, his face almost broke with the smile that he made, I waved slightly at him. "I'm Quinn Fabray, it's my first day here" He looked annoyed by my presence, "Well here in La Push we strive to be on time for class" I was not in the mood for him, "Well I was with the nurse and Ms West," I snapped back, he glared at me before telling me to sit in front of Jared, I did as I was told. I was sitting beside someone who reminded me of Puck, he winked at me, and i looked down. "Hey there, I'm Chris" He grinned cockily, "Hi" I muttered, "Where did you come from? You're obviously not native" Well clap clap, I thought to myself. "I'm from Ohio" I said politely. "Cool" He grinned, "Wanna go out sometime?" He winked, something cracked from behind me, and when I looked back I saw Jared glaring at Chris like he was going to rip every bone from his body. "No not really" I said. Just as he was about to reply, a blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform shoved her face into mine. "OH MY GOD! Youre Quinn Fabray! Captain of the Cheerios! Oh my god I can't believe it's you! Why are you here?" She questioned, I wanted them all to leave me alone, "I moved schools, and yeah thats me" I smiled fondly remembering my cheerio days, I really missed it. "Will you join our squad?" She asked eagerly, "Uh I'm sorry but I wouldn't go up against the Cheerios and my friends, thanks for the offer though" SHe looked dissapointed, but sat back down again. "Okay we all know Quinns a new student but the character of Atticus Finch has to be learned for tomorrow, so back to work!" Mr Cameron barked, the class fell silent. I could still clearly see people pointing and whispering about me

This was going to be fun.

**A/N This chapter was so hard to write! I need some inspiration, any one have any ideas then PM me them and I'll see! Thanks for reading and review!**

**Mucho love,**

**Laura x**


	8. Chapter 8

Im so sorry for not updating! I'm at the library writing this because my laptop has decided to break, and it's being fixed as we speak! I promise I'll update as soon as I get it back, this weekend or monday!

Mucho love xx


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay, so you're probably all pissed at me for not updating in forever, but I only got my laptop back on Monday and it is Summer you know, so I was with my friends. I probably won't update again for awhile because today is my last day at home for a few days. I'm going to stay at my friends again tomorrow and then on Monday we're going up to her cousins until thursday night. Then Friday my cousins are coming over from America for ten days, I'm so excited, haven't seen them in years! So I'll try and write as much as I can today, summer is so busy as you know! Anyways enough rambling, enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Not much changed for the rest of the day. Everyone stll stared at me like I was

some sort of statue or something, but the guys stayed with me all day which helped, alot. Out of my nine classes on a Monday, I had 3 with Jared. English, Geography and Science. One in each group of classes. I had five with Jake, Geography, History and Maths and French with Quil and Paul. Seth was in the grade below us, So I had two classes by myself. Could be worse, I guess. Classes flew by, and before I knew it, it was lunch. I had Religion before lunch so I was on my own, great. I followed the crowd and found myself in a large room I saw was the cafetieria. Where am I supposed to sit? In Lima I either sat alone with Finn or Sanatana and Brittany or with the other cheerios. Before I knew what was happening, a very hot hand grabbed my own and pulled me along with them. I looked up to see Jake ahead of me, smiling. Was there ever a time when he wasn't smiling? I thought to myself, He pulled us through the crowd and stopped at a table at the back of the cafetieria. Jared, Seth, Paul, Quil, Embry, Colin and Brady were all crowded around the table. They all looked up when they say us, and Jared broke out into a huge smile. I smiled shyly, "Hey Quinn, hows your first day going?" Quil said holding an apple in his right hand an a sandwich in his other hand. "Fine I guess, everyone keeps staring at me" He nodded, and gestured for me to take a seat, I opted to sit beside Jared, which resulted in a chorus of wolf whistles, I blushed and Jared laughed, "Quinn do you want something to eat?" Jake asked, "Um yeah sure, just an apple please" I smiled at him, he narrowed his eyes, "You and I both know you need more than an apple" I looked down, "Okay, get me a chicken sandwich too then" He smiled, "Sure, be right back" He dissapeared. The guys turned to look at me, "So Quinny, tell me about yourself" Embry said, picking up his second sandwich, I giggled, "What do you want to know" "Everything" I laughed, "Well um, My name is Quinn Lucy Fabray, from Lima Ohio, daughter of Doctor Judy and Lawyer Tom, former captain of the McKinley Cheerios, ex girlfriend of Finn Hudson, quarterback of the football team, former member of New Directions glee club and niece of Jenna"

"What made you leave Ohio after having that sort of high school life?" Embry gasped, "I laughed,"I wanted a change" I lied. I had to lie, it was too soon for them to know. "I know that school, the football team are useless" Paul commented, "I know, they've won one game this season by a point" The whole table laughed, "I like it here though, no slushie facials so far" I grinned, they all looked confused, "Slushie facials? You've never heard of them?" I said in shock, the shook their heads,"It's what the popular kids do to the glee club. They get a slushie and throw it in their face, stings like hell, allthough it's only ever happened three times with me, after I joined Glee" I felt something shake beside me, and saw that Jared was actually shaking, he looked furious, "Uh Jared, are you okay?" I asked nervously, my voice seemed to calm him a bit because the shakng subsided and his face relaxed, "Yeah I'm fine, sorry" I smiled, and noticed Jake making his way back through the cafeteria, two trays in his hands, I was about to go and help him when my phone made a noise, indicating that I had a new message, I took it out of my bag and saw it was from Finn. I stopped breathing.

**From: Finn**

**Puck said ur folks kicked u out? R u okay? Not that u dont deserve it, im still insanely pissed off and i dont want 2 forgive u but every1 is worried about you. Text me and i'll let them no u r okay.**

**Finn.**

Okay, I was not expecting that. "Everything okay?" Jacob asked as he sat the trays down on the table and turned to face me, "Yeah everythings fine" I said, plastering a fake smile on my face.

**To: Finn**

**Yeah they did, I am fine. I'm staying with my aunt in La Push..I won't defend what I did, but just know that I am really, truly sorry. Tell everyone I am fine.**

**Quinn**

I put my phone back in my bag and began munching on my sandwich, it was actually nice, a nice change from the horrible food back in my old school. We chatted among ourselves for the rest of lunch, and then the bell rang. "Can I walk with you to Geography Quinn?" Jared asked standing, I grinned, "Sure" He smiled and we headed out the big doors.

"So how you liking La Push so far?"

"I like it, it's a nice change from Ohio anyway, everyone is stuck in everyones business there." He nodded, "I getcha, Hey um, can I uh, walk you home from school today?" He asked nervously, in my mind, I did a happy dance. "Uh sure thing" I smiled, "Great, I'll meet you outside your last class, French right?" I nodded, "Bye Quinn" He smiled, I waved as he left, I could get used to this.

**A/N Short, I know! It's been a awhile, PM or review your ideas! Review my lovies, they make my day.**


End file.
